A New Sponge in Town
by Tominus
Summary: Yes, you have guessed right, this is a rewritten version of 'Is This Love or Am I Dreaming' I have deleted that story by the way, and hopefully, I had made it better than the original version. This is about Spongebob meeting a girl, and doing things that couples do.
1. New Girl

**Ok, here is the thing, I was going through my older stories, and I went through the story called 'Is this Love or Am I Dreaming' and I realized, it dose suck, and I know I could do a lot better, so this is that story rewritten, enjoy it, and tell me if it is better or worse, for those who read the original story.**

**New Girl in Town**

***Ring Ring, Ring Ring*** 'Uh, what is it now?' Spongebob groggily asked himself , he had been woken up from his sleep, picking up his phone, expecting it to be another phone bill he had to pay, because Patrick couldn't buy his own phone, and had to use Spongebob's. Spongebob placed the shell phone to his ear, "Hello?" Spongebob said massaging his eyes with his fingers, "Hello Spongebob, how's my baby boy," it was Spongebob's grandmother, which excited Spongebob, "Grandma, is that you?" Spongebob asked, immediately sitting up at the edge of his bed, "Yes, who else would I be?" she laughed, making Spongebob laugh, "I'm sorry Spongebob, did I wake you?, it's pretty early" Grandma said guiltily, "No, I was already up," Spongebob lied, "Ok, good, I know how much you need to sleep for your job, so how's that coming along?" Grandma asked, "What, work?" "Yes, are those meanys still picking on you?" she asked, "No, and its fine, I finally got a raise, one penny more, isn't that great?" Spongebob excitedly yelled, "Yes, I suppose it is," "So, what did you call for?" Spongebob asked, lowering his voice to a normal tone, "Oh, right, well I was wondering if you could visit, today's my birthday," said Grandma, "Really? How old will you be this year?" Spongebob asked, "Even older than last year," "Wow, even older than last year, alright I'll be over in about an hour or two, alright, I got to get going ok" "Ok, see ya later Spongebob" "Alright, bye" Spongebob said, hanging up the phone. Spongebob put his phone down beside him, and looked down at his snail that had been woken up, "Meow?" "No, that was grandma, she wants me to visit, today's her birthday," "Meow," "Do you want to go Gare bare?" Spongebob asked, "Meow," Gray meowed, leaving the room, "Ok, I guess that's a no," Spongebob said aloud.

Spongebob stood by the front door, holding his keys, Gary was sitting/standing (Idk) by the door, waiting for Spongebob to leave, "I'll bring you something back, alright, you behave now," Spongebob said pointing at Gary, Gary just rolled his eyes, and slithered away. Spongebob walked out of his pineapple house, and locked the door, and then processed down the stone walk way. Squidward was outside working on his garden, "Hi Squidward! Bye Squidward" Spongebob waved, as he was walking away, Squidward growled, 'calm down Squiddy, he's not coming over here,' Squidward said to himself, calming himself down, and then continuing with his garden.

Spongebob walked to the nearest bus stop from his Pineapple house. Spongebob sat down on the empty wooden bench, and just waited for his bus. As Spongebob was waiting for the bus, the bench started to fill up, there was only enough room for three people, Spongebob, a purple fish, and whoever else decided to sit down, as he was waiting this girl had decided to sit next to Spongebob, but before she could sit, this big fat blue male fish sat down before she did, "Come on, I was just about to sit there" she said, placing her hand on her hips. Spongebob had seen the whole commotion, and being the gentleman he was, Spongebob got up and let her take his spot, "Here, you can take my spot," Spongebob smiled politely, she looked at Spongebob, "No, that's fine, I can stand, I don't want to take your spot," she said, she was a little shy, and Spongebob could tell, "I won't take no for an answer, sit, my bus will be here in a few minutes," Spongebob gestured for her to sit, she knew she couldn't argue, so she sat down, "Thank you, you're so kind" she complemented, "No problem" Spongebob flipped his hand.

Spongebob blushed, the girl was beautiful, she was another sponge, she wore a little white sailor dress, with dark blue ribbons, she had maroon colored hair, that shined in the sun, she had pink pupils, to where Spongebob's were blue, she was a paler color of yellow than Spongebob, and she had no pores, and curves, unlike Spongebob. Spongebob stood next to her, "So, are you new in town?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, I moved here, about three days ago, how about you?" Nikkie asked, "Well, I moved here about 12 years ago, and trust me, you'll love it here, the people here are nice, the food is amazing, you should go to the Krusty Krab, it's the best!" Spongebob excitedly shouted, "I bet it is, I'll give it a try sometime" she winked, "Alright, so, what did you move down here for?" Spongebob asked, "Oh, my best friend told me about this place, and it sounds safe, and fun" "Well, your friend is right, this place is the funniest place ever, hey maybe you and I can walk around and I can show you around, to all of the fun things around town, how's that sound?" Spongebob asked, "Um, sounds, oh wait my bus is here, sorry, but I have to go, see you around town," she said getting onto the bus. Spongebob waved bye, before he realized, 'Wait, I forgot to ask her for her name,' Spongebob thought to himself, but knew that it was too late to ask her, so he shrugged and than his bus arrived.

Spongebob was sitting in his grandma's kitchen, eating cake, and cookies that his grandmother prepared. Spongebob felt bad that he wasn't serving her, since it was her birthday, "Sorry Grandma," Spongebob said, playing with his sweets, "Sorry for what?" Grandma asked, "I should be serving you, not you serving me, I'm sorry, I mean it is your birthday," Spongebob said putting his head in his hands, "No, don't feel bad, me serving my baby boy is what I want for my birthday, to see that cute little smile of yours," grandma said pinching Spongebob's cheek, which he laughed, making grandma laugh along, "If you say so Grandma" Spongebob laughed, he loved the attention he got from his grandmother, it made him feel young again. Grandma stood at the table putting cake decorations on the cake, while Spongebob licked the spoon that was used to put icing on the cake, "So, what's been happening Spongebob?" Grandma asked, Spongebob stopped licking the spoon to answer, "What do you mean?" Spongebob asked, going back to licking the spoon, "I mean, how's work, have you met any new friends?" grandma asked, and she laughed, because Spongebob's face lit up like a red Christmas tree light, "Well?" Grandma asked, Spongebob dreamily sighed, "I met the prettiest girl in the world today," Spongebob said with that dreamy face he makes when he wants or likes something, he also had hearts in his eyes. Grandma laughed, "Wow, my baby boy finally fell in love, well, what's her name?" Grandma asked, only to get a sad face, "What's wrong Spongebob?" Grandma asked him, "I don't know her name, I didn't get to ask her," "Oh, too bad, well than what does she look like?" Grandma asked, "Beautiful, goddess like, I can't describe her," Spongebob dreamily said, "Oh, so are you going to meet her again?" "I don't know," Spongebob shrugged, "and if I do, it isn't like she'd be interested in a guy like me," Spongebob said a little disappointed, "Why not? Any girl would be lucky have a guy like you, you're sweet, cute, funny, everything that a girl could look for in a guy," "Yeah, they also want a strong guy, with muscles, and whose not afraid of everything, and that's not afraid to take risks, and Im none of those," Spongebob looked back at his slice of cake that was on his plate, "Well, you're pretty strong to me, and you have muscles," "How?" Spongebob asked, "Well, your heart, that's a strong muscle, you have a strong spirit, you know not all girls go for the physically muscular guys, they sometimes go for guys who can treat them right, with the right amount of strength, and which you have, and if they don't except you for who you are, than it was never meant to be, you have to think about that, how do you think me and you grandfather connected?" "Good point, thank you grandma," Spongebob said hugging her, and then going back for the spoon.

**Well how's the newer version so far? Well, thank you for your reviews before, enjoy the rest of the chapters.**


	2. Tour to Heart

**Alrighty now, here is the 2ed chapter.**

Spongebob stood behind his grill, singing another stupid song about Krabby Patties, and things he likes to do while he was at work. Squidward constantly non-stop kept yelling at Spongebob to shut up, but nothing he said was working; Spongebob didn't pay attention to Squidward. Spongebob rang the bell, indicating that the order was up. Squidward was sitting at the register, reading his dance magazine, ignoring the little bell, "Order Up, Squidward" Spongebob said, Squidward turned the page of his magazine, and said, "I'm on my break, you take it to the customer," Squidward huffed, "Ok, I will, have a nice break, Squiddy" Spongebob said, taking the order down from the window, and taking it out to the dining area, and looked for the customer, and then he saw her, the girl from the bus stop, she was the customer that ordered it.

Spongebob walked over to her, "One, Krabby Patty with kelp fries, and a sweet kelp tea?" Spongebob asked her, "Yes, that's me, hey don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked, "Yeah, from the bus stop, my name is Spongebob Squarepants, and I didn't get to ask you for your name, what is it?" Spongebob asked, handing her, her food, "Oh, my name is, Nikkie Snow, thank you Spongebob," Nikkie said, "So, you work here?" "Yeah, I'm the fry cook, believe it or not, it's the best job you could ever have, so, where do you work?" "I work by, um, Goo Lagoon? Heard of that place?" Nikkie asked, "yeah, I always go there, it's fun, so you work in goo lagoon?" "No, I work by it, I work at a sports store, Goo shores sports, heard of it?" Nikkie asked, "Yeah, me, and my friends Sandy, and Larry go there to buy new surf boards and volley balls, good place, cheap too," "Well, you sure know your way around town don't you?" Nikkie chuckled, "Yeah, Hey you said you were new in town, why don't we take a walk around Bikini Bottom, I can show you, and introduce you into new things?" "Sure, but I cant now, I'm just on a lunch break," "I know, I can't either, , my boss will kill me for leaving, he says if Im," "Spongebob! What are you doing standing around, get back to work, you're wasting me money!" yelled Krabs, "Alright, I was just helping a customer sir!" Spongebob hollered back, and then looked at Nikkie, "See what did I tell ya," "Well, than I best let you get going, so you don't get fired," "its fine, he won't fire me, I'm worth too much money, if he fires me, this place falls apart, Well, see you around Nikkie," Spongebob said walking away, before quickly stopping, "Hey Nikkie, can I ask you something?" Spongebob asked, walking back over to Nikkie, "Sure," "I know this is too soon, but, do you want to go on a date with me, Sunday night?" Spongebob asked, he was sweating, "Sure, why not, it should be fun, Here, this is my address, and my phone number," Nikkie said giving him a piece of paper, with a number and address, "alright, Sunday, around 12:00 Pm," Spongebob smiled, and he walked away, yelling at him again, Spongebob ran into the Kitchen.

Spongebob walked into the kitchen whistling a tuneful tune. Spongebob stood once again behind the grill, serving up more orders that were ordered. Spongebob couldn't wait until Sunday, the week went by slow. Spongebob hadn't really seen Nikkie the rest of the week, he actually wondered if she was toying with him, and that she might take him as a crazy lunatic, which he wasn't. He'd just have to wait until Sunday, which for the first time he waited so desperately, now he knew how Squidward felt when he complained about the slow week, indeed, the week would never end.

**Sunday**

Spongebob woke up early, excited like a kid waking up on Christmas morning. Today he could finally go on a date with Nikkie Snow, the new girl in town, and he could show her around town, introduce her to his friends, and just have fun. Spongebob got dressed; he dressed in a pair of black loose jeans, and a tucked in red T-shirt, instead of a tux. Spongebob sprayed a little bit of cologne, which you could only smell if you were close to him. Gray slithered into Spongebob's room, "Meow?" "I've I got a date Gary, that's why I'm dressed like this" "Meow" "No Gary, she's not a Krabby Patty," Spongebob said, spraying Gary with the cologne, making Gary slither away, "That'll teach ya," Spongebob laughed, looking back at the mirror, "You look good Squarepants," Spongebob complemented his self, before walking out of his room. Spongebob stood outside, locking the door before taking off. Spongebob turned around; Squidward was outside, bathing in the sun, "Wish me luck Squiddy!" Spongebob waved, Squidward looked at Spongebob, 'Where's he going all dressed up, whatever, its none of my business' Squidward said to himself, and then going back to reading the latest dance magazine.

Spongebob stood outside of Nikkie's door, she lived in an apartment building, called 'Ocean's Mist' it was a nice little place, a bunch of floors, Nikkie lived on the fifth floor of twenty. Spongebob stood at door, 548, Spongebob knocked on the door. About ten seconds after he knocked the door opened; Nikkie was on the other side, she was in a towel, "Sorry, Spongebob I lost track of time, come in, just let me finish getting ready, I'm sorry," Nikkie said, " That's alright, take your time" Spongebob said walking into her apartment, "Thank you Spongebob, you're so kind, I am sorry though" Nikkie said, "That's alright, go get ready, I'll be in here alright" Spongebob smiled, "Thank you again," Nikkie said running into her bathroom.

Spongebob sat down on a white sofa, looking around at all the things she had on her walls; she still had a couple boxes that weren't even unpacked. Spongebob sat forward, there was a snail across the room, it was purple, with darker purple circles on its shell, like Gary, it had a blue swirl like Gary. Spongebob walked over to it, and kneeled down to pet it, "Hello, what's your name?" Spongebob asked. It hissed at him, but he just proceeded on petting it, he stuck his hand out for it to smell it, for a trust, " Don't, worry you can trust me, here, I have something for ya," Spongebob said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bag of snail treats that he bought for Gary, and took one out, "Ah, here you go, my snail Gary loves these," he said giving it a treat, it sniffed it, and took it, it meowed, it liked Spongebob now, "Aren't you a pretty one, and you're a girl, oh you're so beautiful," he petted her, "Want to see my snail Gary?" Spongebob asked her, "Meow" "I take that as a yes," Spongebob said, taking out his wallet to show her a picture of him, "See, that's Gary," "Meow," "Thank you, so what's your name?" Spongebob asked, "Meow" "Violet?" "Meow" "That's a pretty name, Violet, my name is Spongebob" Spongebob said petting her, "Meow," "You want another treat girl?" Spongebob asked, "Meow," "Alright" Spongebob said giving her another one of Gary's treats and then petting her.

Nikkie walked out of her room, she found him playing with her snail, she smiled, "How do I look?" she asked, Spongebob looked at Nikkie, "You look beautiful," Spongebob politely said, "I see you've met Violet," Nikkie said walking over to Spongebob, "Yes, and I must say, she's a beautiful one too," Spongebob said putting her back on the floor she was purring, "Meow" "You like him you say?" Nikkie asked, "Meow" "Well, that's the first," Nikkie laughed, "What?" Spongebob asked, "Violet says she likes you, but that's funny, she never liked my brothers or my father, she doesn't like many guys, and you're the first one she's ever liked," Nikkie laughed, "Is that so, well, I like you too Violet," Spongebob said giving her another snail treat, "What's that Spongebob?" Nikkie asked, "Um, snail treats, I bought them for Gary before I came over here, he loves them, I had to get them because I didn't bring anything home for him when I was at grandma's, so he wanted me to get theses," Spongebob said holding up the bag, "Well, thank you Spongebob, I dint know you had a snail," "You never asked, and I do, his names Gary, if you want, later I can introduce you guys to him, hey why don't you take Violet with us?" Spongebob asked, "Well, that sounds nice, but I don't have a leash," "That's alright, I'll buy her one, come on, she needed to see her new home, too" Spongebob smiled, "Alright, if you say so" Nikkie smiled, "Ready Nikkie, and Violet?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, let's go" Nikkie said picking Violet up.

Spongebob had picked Gary up, and bought Nikkie's snail a leash. Spongebob and Nikkie strolled through Bikini Bottom; Spongebob showed her to his friends, "So, how do you like the Bikini Bottom so far?" Spongebob asked, "Great, but I thought we were going on a date," "We are, tonight went it gets dark," "Ok than, that works" Nikkie smiled, "Good, we still have a few hours alright" "That fine," "I just want to get to know you a little better before tonight," said Spongebob, looking at his snail next to Nikkie's snail, "Is this what you do with all of your girlfriends?" Nikkie asked, Gary must have been listening, because he just laughed, "What's so funny Gary" Spongebob asked, jerking his leash a little, Nikkie looked at the two, "I don't get it, what's so funny Spongebob?" Nikkie asked Spongebob looked at Nikkie, "He's laughing because of the question you just asked," "What's so funny?" "No, the one before that one," Spongebob blushed, "um, is this, what you do with all your girlfriends?" Nikkie asked, "Yeah, that one," "What's so funny about it?" "Well, he's laughing because, I never, had a girlfriend," Spongebob admitted, scratching the back of his head, "Hm, I guess that is kind of funny, huh?" Nikkie giggled, "I guess so if you put it that way, a 28 year old virgin that never even had a girlfriend, most of the guys my age are already married and have at least one or two kids, so pretty funny" Spongebob sarcastically said, he blushed, he hated to admit it, but it was true, "Promise you won't tell anyone," Spongebob asked, he was quite again, "I promise," Spongebob looked at her, "Really? Pinky promise" Spongebob held out his pinky, "Pinky promise," Nikkie giggled, wrapping her pinky around his, before walking down the road.

**Well, this is the end of the 2ed chapter, and I hoped that you liked it.**


	3. Chocalate Cake

**In the previous chapter, Spongebob had given Nikkie a tour around town, he had told her some personal information about himself, and now the third chapter will start, now.**  
>Spongebob and Nikkie had dropped their snails at their houses, and now the two were walking to a restaurant. Spongebob had thought it would be a good place to go, the 'Fancy' restaurant, Spongebob knowing that since his date, Nikkie was new to town, that she haven't had the chance to try it out, and so Spongebob had booked a reservation for the duo.<br>Spongebob and Nikkie sat at a round white table for two, with two candles and a few bread rolls for an appetizer and two drinks. Spongebob sat across from Nikkie, taking a few glances at Nikkie's body, her hair, her lips, her chest, and her beautiful pink eyes, they were different than before, they seemed a little darker tint than earlier, she was truly, beautiful Spongebob thought, breath taking. Nikkie also looked at Spongebob, looking at all the features of his face, his freckles, his smile, his eyes, his eyes, they were hypnotizing, the way those, big blue eyes twinkled, and with that smile, it was just breath taking. The two blushed, there was nothing but silence between the two for at least five minutes, it was like, they could read what's on their mind or something, and Spongebob was the first to talk.  
>Spongebob took a quick drink of his red wine, as if he were clearing his throat, "Nikkie," Spongebob said her name, "yes, Spongebob?" Nikkie replied, "I would like to take this chance to say, thank you, you know for coming out with me, I mean I must be the luckiest sponge in the whole world," Spongebob blushed, Nikkie smiled, "Well, I couldn't say no, you're just so cute," Nikkie said, "Thank you, you know, this may sound corny, cheesy whatever you call it, but I love you Nikkie, and I've never, loved anyone, as much as I do you, and I hope, that our relationship, never ends," Spongebob said as he played his fingers, he was still nervous, even after spending all day with her, he was still nervous. Nikkie placed her hand on his hand, "I love you too Spongebob, a lot, I actually didn't think you'd actually, like me, I mean I'm so weird, and I am not the even slightest bit of attractive, I mean, look at you, you're so hot, you're just, my gosh how did a guy like you, fall for a weird kid like me?" Nikkie said, looking away from Spongebob, her smile disappeared.<br>Spongebob's mouth literally, dropped at the things that were coming out of her mouth, she looked at Spongebob. Her face went red, with the face he made, "What," Nikkie asked, "You know that's, not attractive Nikkie," Spongebob said crossing his arms, Nikkie questionably looked at Spongebob, "What's not attractive?" Nikkie asked, "You saying those things, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Spongebob asked, "Yes," "and, what do you see?" Spongebob asked, "I see, a ugly childish girl looking back," Nikkie sadly admitted, "Now, I'm wanting to leave" Spongebob said looking to his left, "What?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob looked at Nikkie, "You, I don't know what you've been told, but, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I mean look at you, any guy I know would stop dead in his tracks just to look at you, some of them would even lick the ground you stepped on, you aren't the slightest bit of ugly, you are the sexiest, girl ever, and your personality, with you saying those foul, rotten words, hides your beauty, and so what if you are childish, I'm childish, I actually may even be more childish than you, you can ask anyone, and I mean, ANYONE, and if you are weird, I want to learn how weird you are, and you may not want to know how weird I am, if anything Nikkie, the people around here would say, 'why is she with him, she could do so much better' which is true, or they'd say, 'It's her funeral' you have no idea," Spongebob said, Nikkie smiled again, as if she had heard the most sweetest thing ever, she got up from her spot, and hugged him, "Oh, Spongebob, you are the sweetest guy ever, I've never heard anything like that, from anyone, that's just what I needed to hear," Nikkie said, a few tears falling, Spongebob slightly pulled away from Nikkie just to see her face, he brushed away some of her soft strands of hair, "Are you, crying?" Spongebob asked, Nikkie got up and took her hand to her eye, "Yeah, I guess I am, I'm just, so happy," Nikkie said, hugging Spongebob again, and this time he hugged back.  
>About five more minutes passed, when their waiter came back out to take their orders. Spongebob had ordered a steak, well-done, and Nikkie had ordered the same thing. Their food came back out about thirty minutes later. They talked about things over their dinner, "So, how's your dinner?" Spongebob asked Nikkie, "It's amazing, this steak is cooked perfectly, and this salad, is the best, thank you Spongebob," Nikkie said, "No, problem, did you know, I worked here before?" Spongebob asked, Nikkie placed her sliver wear down, "Really? That's amazing, and you quit to work at the Krusty Krab?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob sighed, "No, Krabs, had put me through a, chefs exchange program, and well, I was sent here, it's actually a funny story, if you want to listen to it" Spongebob shrugged, "Yeah I want to hear it," Nikkie said, and Spongebob told her the story, "Really, you made Krabby Patties here, and like that's all fish wanted?" "Yeah, the chef, actually wanted me to stay, but, you know, I really love The Krusty Krab, it was and still is my dream job," Spongebob said, taking a drink of his wine, "Wow, and you make those out of scratch?" Nikkie asked, "Yeah, it's a secret recipe" Spongebob said, "Really, what is it?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob just laughed, "What's funny?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob stopped laughing and whipped away a tear, "Silly, Nikkie, I cannot tell you that" Spongebob said, "Why not?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob scratched his chin, "Let's see, It's against the rules, I can get fired for that, there's Plankton, and it's a secret recipe," Spongebob explained, "Right, a secret, and whose, Plank-ton?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob flicked his hand, "Oh, he's just the oceans most evil genius, who wants to rule the ocean, kill me, and Krabs, and if he gets a hold of the recipe, life as we know it, may end, so yeah, that's Plankton, you'll see him around, and by the way, stay away from him, knowing him, he'll use my weaknesses against me, by using you, so you have to promise, stay, away, from him" Spongebob explained, "How Am I supposed to stay away if I don't know what he looks like?" Nikkie asked, "Well, you'll know when you see him, he's a tiny, green one red eyed bug" Spongebob explained, "Hey, who are you calling a bug!" a voice yelled, Spongebob looked around to see Plankton with Karon three tables down, "Oh, sorry Plankton didn't see you here" Spongebob apologized, "That's, Plankton?" Nikkie asked, "Yeah," Spongebob assured, Nikkie turned around, "Hi, Plankton," Nikkie waved, "Hi? Spongebob who's your new friend?" Plankton said, hoping on the table, Spongebob smiled, "This is Nikkie, Nikkie this is Plankton, and that's Karon Plankton's wife," Spongebob introduced them to Nikkie, "Hi, Plankton, Hi Karon" Nikkie smiled, "Well, I see you've got a keeper," said Karon, Nikkie and Spongebob blushed, "Thanks, ok it was nice seeing you two, again I'm sorry Plankton" Spongebob said, pushing them away.<br>After their dinner, Spongebob and Nikkie ordered desert, they both got a molten lava cake. Spongebob and Nikkie both felt as if they were in heaven, "Mmm, this is good" Spongebob said laying back in his chair, and his head facing the ceiling, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, until he was finished with whatever was in his mouth, Nikkie did something similar to what Spongebob was doing, "Wow Spongebob, that must be the best thing I've tasted," Nikkie said, Spongebob's head shot forward to look at Nikkie, "Next to a Krabby Patty?" Spongebob asked, "Yes, your Krabby Patties a little better than this ooey gooey hot cake, Spongebob" Nikkie smiled, making Spongebob smile back, "Thank you Nikkie" Spongebob said kindly, "Yep," Nikkie nodded, taking another, delicious bite of her cake. Spongebob watched Nikkie eat her cake, her expressions, were pleasing to the eye, "So you're really, enjoying your desert?" Spongebob asked, Nikkie opened her eyes, and looked at Spongebob. She chuckled, because Spongebob had a little bit of chocolate on the rim of his mouth, and it was funny the way he tried to lick it off, "yeah, again thank you Spongebob" Nikkie said, going for another piece of her cake, but her fork only his an empty plate, "Awe, it's gone," Nikkie said in disappointment, and looked at Spongebob's plate, he had just, one more piece left, Nikkie smiled, Spongebob was currently finishing the little bit in his mouth, when he finished, he went to get the last piece, but when his fork went to get the last piece it metal, Spongebob looked at it, and saw a random fork, and looked at Nikkie, who was holding the fork, she smiled, and then took it, and placed it in front of her mouth, Spongebob watched as she put it in her mouth, "Mmm, Spongebob thank you for sharing" Nikkie laughed, Spongebob looked at his now empty plate and then back at Nikkie as she licked her lips, Spongebob smirked, Nikkie smirked back, "ready to go?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah," Nikkie said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Spongebob raised his hand, "Waiter!" Spongebob called, and within ten seconds the waiter was standing at the table, "yes?" asked the waiter, "Check Please," Spongebob said, "Ok, here" said the waiter, "Ok, thanks my good man," Spongebob said, he handed him the money, and said, "Keep the change" Spongebob said, getting up from the table, and taking Nikkie's hand, "Thank you sir Spongebob, and if you want to work here, all you have to do is say so," said the waiter, "I'm good, thank you for your offer" Spongebob said, walking away.

* * *

><p>Spongebob and Nikkie walked up to Nikkie's apartment building and they two stood in front of Nikkie's door. Nikkie stood in front of her door, and Spongebob stood in front of her, one of his hands holding Nikkie's. Nikkie again thanked Spongebob for the wonderful night that she had, "Again, Thank you Spongebob, for everything," Nikkie thanked him, "No need to thank me, this was all you, I should be thanking you, you know for wanting to go out with me, I am truly, happy for it, I had fun today, you had fun that's all that mattered, right?" Spongebob kindly said, Nikkie slightly giggled, "yeah, I suppose, but I still want to thank you," "That's fine, you're welcome, I'm glad you had a great time, and I hope we can do this again sometime," Spongebob said, "Me too," Nikkie smiled, squeezing his hand a little, and he returned the favor. It was quite for minute, before Nikkie started to giggle randomly, surprising Spongebob, "What's so, funny?" Spongebob asked, "Looks like someone missed his mouth while eating that cake," Nikkie chuckled, there was a little bit of chocolate syrup on the side of his lip, Spongebob leaned his head to the side confusingly, "What are you talking about?" Spongebob asked, "I'll get it" Nikkie said, leaning to his face, and licking the fudge. Spongebob stood still, he didn't know what she was doing, but it felt, good, his stomach felt all tingly, she was just so, close, and she had her mouth on his cheek, "Um, Nikkie what are you," Spongebob said, his sentence being cut short by Nikkie, she looked into his eyes, amazing Spongebob again, how many shades of pink were there? This time they were like a Hot Pink color, to where last time they were like bubble gum colored, her original eye color was like a rose color, amazing he thought, but what was the reasons, the emotions behind them? He had never seen, this kind before, but he liked it.<br>Nikkie looked in Spongebob's eyes, than she looked at his lips, and then back at his eyes. She was so, close, she was so close that her lips were barley brushing against his lips, his breath shortened, his cheeks were tinted with a light pink blush, his heart was racing. That's when he realized, that she was just as nervous as him, she proceeded to get closer, before Spongebob pushed his lips onto hers, letting them stay there for a few seconds before moving them. His nose was close to hers, his lips were still inches away from hers, he watched her eyes, they were changing again, than she closed them, and went for another kiss, kissing just a little harder, getting the same results from Spongebob, and he kissed harder, deeper. Nikkie parted her lips slightly to let Spongebob's tongue in her mouth, and she slid hers in his mouth, their tongues twirling, and playing with the other, noises coming from the both of them. Nikkie pulled away, both of them were panting, Nikkie looked up at Spongebob, and smiled at him, making him smile back, "That was the best thing this night" Nikkie said hugging him, "I couldn't agree more" Spongebob said placing his head on the top of hers, before Nikkie pulled away to look at Spongebob, "Again, thank you" Nikkie said, "No, problem, I have to get going, I'll see you later," Spongebob said, "Ok, see you later," Nikkie said hugging him again, "Sweet dreams" Spongebob said pulling away, "Thanks, be careful" Nikkie said, "I will," Spongebob said kissing Nikkie one last time, before she stepped inside her home, "Ok, bye Nikkie, I love you" Spongebob said walking away, "I Love you too, good night Spongebob" Nikkie said, closing her door.  
>Nikkie walked into her living room, she plopped down on her white sofa, lying down on her back, and she placed her hand over her beating heart. She looked up at her ceiling, taking a deep breath as if she didn't been breathing, she was just so, in love, but like always, there's a catch, you can't expect to fall in love with someone, and expect it to go al happily forever after, there's things that happen, there's test, there's obstacles and almost always someone to get in the way when you don't want him, er them there in the first place, but no matter how hard you try, he's, there, every time. Nikkie sighed; Violet slithered out of the kitchen which was just across the room. She stood still at the bottom of the couch where Nikkie was, "Meow (What's wrong?)" the snail asked, Nikkie looked at her snail and slightly smiled, "Oh, its nothing" Nikkie said, petting Violet's shell, "Meow (Doesn't seem like nothing)" she said, "Meow (Is it, Spongebob?)" the snail guessed, "Yeah," Nikkie said, turning her back on the snail, "Meow (You love him, don't you)" she said quietly, but loud enough for Nikkie to hear it, Nikkie looked at her snail, she had tears in her eyes, she than burst out crying, she sat up on the edge of the couch, her head in her palms, "Yes, what do, I do?" Nikkie sobbed, the snail thought for a minute, "Meow, meow (Well, did you tell him?)" Violet asked, "No, I can't tell him, he'll just, get in the way" Nikkie yelled, "Meow (so what if he did)" she said, Nikkie gasped, "Are you crazy, I don't want Spongebob to get killed, oh, why does this have to be so hard?" Nikkie said, getting up from her spot, "Im going to bed, I'll go talk to Spongebob tomorrow" Nikkie quietly said, walking away.<br>**Sooo, yeah, this is the end of chapter three, but don't worry, I'll work on chapter 4, and post ASAP. o_-**


	4. Lunch Break

**Wasabi! You know that's a real thing right, wasabi Japanese plant with a thick green root that tastes like strong horseradish and is used in cooking, especially in powder or paste form as an accompaniment to raw fish, cool right, even though I am pretty sure you all know this, right, I am right, right? Oh well, uh, let the fourth began, READY, SET, READ!**

It was Monday morning, and both, Spongebob and Squidward was at work, making 10 cents an hour, taking and cooking orders for random hungry fish of all shapes and sizes, that neither Spongebob or Squidward seemed to care about, just the fact that they were getting their hard earned checks at the end of the long week. Squidward stood in the white and red life boat behind the register, while Spongebob was in the back, standing for the, who knows how many times, flipping artery clogging meat patties that paid his bills. Spongebob was whistling an unusual tune today, as he replayed the night before in his head over, and over again, especially that, kiss. Spongebob skipped and sung throughout the work day, while handing orders to customers, or cleaning up some toddlers mess. Squidward was a little suspicious, because Spongebob in the first time ever acted happier than usual. Thought Spongebob felt as if he was floating though air, as if he was on a fluffy pink, dream cloud, he was indeed, in love, but Squidward didn't know this to well, that all he knew is that his yellow neighbor came home last night, stumbling and a crazed look on his face, and surprising to the squid the sponge hadn't even bothered to go and bother Squidward, and it was strange that the only words he said to him, were, 'order up' or ,'Im on it' and nothing else, not even a 'Hi Squidward,' not even that loud annoying laugh, sure a few giggles and chuckles from here and there, but, nothing else.

While Spongebob was in the kitchen, Squidward had decided to see what Spongebob's deal was, so when there finally wasn't any customers, Squidward got out of his boat and went into the kitchen where Spongebob was. Spongebob had been moving a big bag of buns from the storage room, when Squidward walked into the kitchen, "Spongebob" he called his name, Spongebob stopped walking for a minute to look in the direction of the voice coming from Squidward, "Hold on Squid, I got to put these down ok, than we could talk about, whatever, you're wanting to talk about" said Spongebob, as he again started to move the bag, over to the wall next to the preparing station, and placed them carefully down on the ground. Squidward walked closer to Spongebob, "Spongebob," he called his name again, and Spongebob turned around and faced Squidward, "Yeah?" Spongebob answered, Squidward scanned the sponge before going on, he crossed his arms, "What's with you today?" he asked, "What do you mean, do I look sick or something, oh please don't tell Krabs, he'll make me go home for the day!" Spongebob cried, Squidward slapped his forehead with his hand, "No, not that, I mean, you're not acting like yourself today, what's with that?" Squidward asked, "What, do you mean, I'm not acting like myself today?" Spongebob asked, and then suddenly Krabs walked into the kitchen, "What are you two doing! Get back to work!" Krabs yelled, Squidward looked at Krabs, "We're about to on our lunch break Krabs, and Spongebob here, is acting weird," "He always acts weird Squidward," Krabs said, "No, he's acting different, like, he's acting more like a normal fish" Squidward said, "So," "So, I want to know why," "Im not acting weird Squidward, and I'm not sick" Spongebob said, Krabs walked further into the kitchen, and examined the sponge, and poked him, "Boy, are you sick?" Krabs asked, Spongebob sighded, "NO, I'm fine!" he yelled, at the two of them, "Well, why haven't you talked all day?" Squidward asked, Spongebob looked at Squidward, "What do you mean, is this all it's about? Me not, talking to you?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, usually I wouldn't care, but you were like that ever since last night, what happened to you?" Squidward asked, Spongebob's face was red, until the sound of the front doors opening, and someone called Spongebob's name, and that someone, was his girlfriend, Spongebob paused for a minute and smiled, "Oh, boy time for my lunch break!" Spongebob hollered, and he hurried out of the kitchen, and out to see his boo.

Spongebob ran out of the kitchen, and stopped when he was standing next to Nikkie, "ready to go?" Spongebob asked, taking her hand, "Yes, where do you want to go?" she asked, Spongebob scratched his chin, "How about, Weenie Hut Juniors? I heard that they had a new special starting today, do you want to go there?" Spongebob asked, Nikkie nodded, and then they left. Meanwhile, in the kitchen both Squidward and Krabs were peeking through the order window, and when they both left Krabs and Squidward walked out of the kitchen, Squidward looked at Krabs, "Who was that?" Squidward asked Krabs, "I don't know, but she's cute, she must be his sister" Krabs said, Squidward shook his head, "No, it can't be, but then again, she could be, we'll just ask when he gets back," Squidward shrugged, "Yeah," Krabs said and then he went into his office.

Spongebob walked Nikkie back to her apartment, after they were finished with their lunch. Spongebob and Nikkie walked up to the door, holding hands, and laughing, "oh, and did you see the face on the fish's face, 'Oh, I got a brain freeze!'" Spongebob said, making Nikkie laugh, "yeah, and the robot, 'you sir, are 100% Winnie'" Nikkie laughed, "Yeah, that happened to me before too" Spongebob laughed, "Really?" Nikkie chuckled, "Yeah, funny huh?" Spongebob chuckled, "yeah" Nikkie quietly said, they were at Nikkie's door, and now they were just being quite. Nikkie played with Spongebob's red tie, as Spongebob played with the blue laces on Nikkie's dress. Nikkie looked up from Spongebob's red tie, and looked into his eyes, and Spongebob did the same thing. Nikkie looked back and forth from Spongebob's lips and eyes, and then something clicked, they couldn't recall what it was, but something about Spongebob's grin, caused Nikkie to kiss Spongebob, and Spongebob kissed back harder.

Spongebob pushed Nikkie up against her door, pinning her to the door, as they kissed each other. Nikkie trailed her hand up Spongebob's back, while Spongebob's hand traced his hand up her stomach, and under her dress, and up to her chest. Nikkie pulled her lips away from Spongebob's, "Hold on, let's go inside" she whispered, Spongebob nodded, backing up off of Nikkie, and watched her unlock her door. When she got it open she turned around and gave Spongebob a deviously smile, making Spongebob reflect it back, as he moved closer to her, and then she chuckled, and backed up inside her apartment, luring Spongebob deeper into her home. Spongebob walked through her door, and inside it was dark, the only light was shining into the apartment was the light from the outside, where the door was open, and then it suddenly closed, darkening the room almost completely, the lights were on, but it was set on dim. Spongebob turned around to see the closed door, and nothing was there, but than her felt a tap on his shoulder, and so he turned around and Nikkie was standing there, and then she started to push him to the door, and now, he was pinned against the door.

Spongebob grinned as Nikkie moved closer to him, and started to kiss him, he of course kissed back, and then suddenly, Spongebob grabbed Nikkie's hips, and swung her around, to where he had her pinned on the door. Nikkie laughed, and Spongebob kissed her on the lips, and he started to trace little kisses down her neck, and back up to her face. Spongebob looked into Nikkie's pink eyes, before picking Nikkie up, where she had her legs wrapped around Spongebob, and Spongebob carried her to the couch, and sat down, to where Nikkie was on his lap, kissing, and touching each other. Nikkie had started to take of Spongebob's red tie and white shirt, and now Spongebob was just in his brown pants. Spongebob was also in the middle of taking her dress off, he undid the blue lace around her color, and was unbuttoning the top of her dress, and then eventually slipped it off, leaving her in a white bra, and panties. Nikkie smiled at the sight of his face, he looked at the white cloth that wrapped around her chest and bikini area, Spongebob than looked up at Nikkie, to see her smile down at him, she leaned down and lightly kissed his lips, Spongebob lightly kissed back, and then hugged her.

Nikkie looked at Spongebob; as she reached down to take his pants off, which took about 2 minutes, with the belt, button, and zipper, and now Spongebob was wearing nothing but his underwear. Nikkie giggled at sight that was beneath her, in Spongebob's underwear, was a huge bulge. Nikkie looked up at Spongebob's red face, Nikkie laughed again, "No, need to be embarrassed" she said, placing her hand over it, making Spongebob's leg bounce, she kissed him. Nikkie took her lips away from Spongebob's, as she grabbed his hands and led them up to the back of her bra, and let him unhook it, and then take it off of her. Spongebob's eyes gazed at her chest and her face from time on, now he knew, now he knew what hid behind every women's top. Spongebob slowly reached his hands up to touch them, afraid that if he touched them she'd slap him in the face, but she didn't, she just made the slightest moan, getting a confused look from Spongebob, 'Did she like this?' he thought, as he rubbed them more, getting more of the similar sounds from her. Nikkie then slid off Spongebob's underwear, finally revealing what was underneath, Nikkie grinned at the site, and then went down to it, she touched it with her finger at first, getting a squeak from the male in front of her, "O-OK, N-Nikkie that's uh; you k-know, s-s-sen-sensitive," Spongebob stuttered, Nikkie giggled, "Shh, don't you trust me?" she asked, Spongebob nodded his head yes, "Good, now just, relax" she said, pushing him back against the couch, and he relaxed. Nikkie went back down, and started to rub his manhood, getting gasps, moaning, groaning, and sometimes, her name.

Spongebob's eye's rolled to the back of his head, as she blew his mind, never had he thought that this was even possible, he didn't even think that this thing could really even happen, not to him, and yet, here he was, sitting back, and letting the magic happen. Spongebob's legs bounced and twitched, and 'oh, no, what is she, oh,' Spongebob watched her as she placed his personal play thing in her mouth, he closed his eyes, as she bobbed her head up and down repeatedly, he groaned and moaned in a deep tone, "N,Nikkie, this is, wow," Spongebob tried to say, if her mouth wasn't full she'd smile at that comment, but she couldn't; about a few minutes of enjoying her around him, he started to feel something down in his area, his eye's shot open, "N,Nikkie" mumbled "I know," she said taking his penis out of her mouth, and just rubbed it until he came, she watched his expression, his eyes went from looking into hers, to rolling to the back of his skull, as she whipped the cum from his penis with her tongue, she knew that he had liked it.

As Spongebob was trying to recover from his orgasm, Nikkie stood up, and began to take her panties off in front of him, his eyes widened almost half the size of their original size, he looked at every bit of skin on her, unclothed. Then Nikkie took a few steps toward Spongebob, as he tried to back up, but there wasn't any more room to back up so he just sat there, as she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him, Spongebob kissed back. Nikkie had than taken her hand and grabbed Spongebob's hand, and lead it up to one of her breast, and he grabbed it, and rubbed it, getting slight moans from his partner. After about a few minutes Spongebob began to feel confident again, as he began kissing her in all sorts of places, starting from her lips, "uhh, shp-onsh-gebob" Nikkie tried to say, as Spongebob bit her lip, and let it go, and kissed her lips again, and then he started to move down from her lips to her neck and than from her neck to her breast. Spongebob ran his arms up her back, before he picked her up, and lied her down on her back. Nikkie giggled at the playful move her boyfriend had just done, and watched him crawl over her, and stopped when he was face to face with her. He leaned down and planted a delicate kiss on her soft pink lips, and then playfully biting them again making another moan escape from under him, he then let it go, and kissed her again, but this time, she bit his lip, getting a little yelp from him, and then a deep toned chuckle, that she had found sexy. He planted tiny soft kisses down her neck, occasionally biting or sucking the soft yellow flesh. He sucked her breast, knowing that she'd like it, and she did, and he proceeded to go lower. Spongebob was now just going into town, licking and sucking, getting new sounds out from his female companion, he listened to her sounds finding out what she love, and what she liked, about a few minutes of this, she finally came into his mouth, and he licked it all up, and swallowed it. He crawled up to her face, she was still panting, Spongebob looked into her eyes, and her eyes looked into his, "How was that?" Spongebob asked, Nikkie held out a finger telling him to wait a minute so that she could catch her breath.

Once Nikkie had caught her breath she gave Spongebob a deviously grin, before she grabbed his still hard member, and brought it to her entrance, Spongebob rose one of his eyebrows, and then he got the picture, as he positioned between her legs, and he looked up at her face for the A.O.K and she nodded her head, and he slowly pushed in, than he got a really painful sound from his partner, he looked up at her, she had about one tear from both of her eyes, Spongebob immediately got worried, "Oh my Gosh! Nikkie Am I hurting you?" Spongebob asked, pushing away a few strands of her maroon colored hair out of her face, she looked at him, "No, no, you're doing just fine, its uh, just my uh, first time, so it'll hurt," she said, "Are you sure?" he asked, Nikkie nodded her head, "Yeah, just get on with it" she said, and he nodded his head and proceeded, but he took it slow so that he didn't hurt her as much, and when he was fully in, he started to pump in, and out, and finally her pain settled, and she started to feel pleasure, and she mumble loud enough for Spongebob to hear, "Faster" she said, and he followed his orders.

About thirty minutes passed when the both finally finished their little session, and they were both just lying next to each other, gasping from breath. When they both caught their breath, they started to put their clothes back on. Spongebob stood up and tightened his tie, and he checked his phone to see what time it was, Spongebob had gasped because there had been about twenty missed calls from The Krusty Krabs, "Oh, I am so fired" he said hitting his head with his fist, Nikkie walked over to Spongebob, as she was brushing her hair, "What is it?" she asked, Spongebob turned to Nikkie, "Looks like we've lost track of time, I am so going to get it when I get there," Spongebob said, Nikkie than checked her phone, she still had about ten minutes before her lunch break was over, "Well, you don't have to go, do you?" she asked, "yes, and even if I don't, I still have to show up tomorrow, so there is no way out of it," Spongebob said, Nikkie felt bad, "Well lets go, and just say you lost track of time," she said, "Yeah, that could work, if only that wasn't me, they'd think we did something," Spongebob said turning his back on Nikkie, "And we did," Nikkie said, placing her hand on his shoulder, Spongebob turned around, "I know we did, but I can't have them thinking it," Spongebob said pulling his hair, "Well, you can just say you were showing me around town, wouldn't that work?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob pulled his hands away from his head, and smiled, "That's actually a brilliant idea," Spongebob said, hugging Nikkie.

**Alright, well that's it, this chapter it over, and now tell me, how was it? Good, bad, amazing, horrible, I think it was pretty good, it was wasn't it? Thanks for reading it**


End file.
